Ice Cream Thief
by BubblineForever
Summary: Who's been stealing Cinnamon Bun's ice cream?


"Okay, according to my heart monitor the thief is in the forest." Princess Bubblegum says, "Let's take this opportunity to scope the warehouse. We'll leave before he comes back, and then we'll send my banana guards."  
"Sounds cool Prubs." Finn says, putting the hood of his ninja costume up.  
"This is gonna be frickin awesome." Jake says.  
"Guys, we're not gonna be battling the thief," Pb says, "We're just checking things out. And you guys didn't need to wear ninja suits just to investigate who's stealing Cinnamon Bun's ice cream."  
"But it makes it 99 percent cooler this way!" Jake pouts.  
Pb sighs, "Alright fine. Just don't take this too seriously."  
"Oh yeah!" Finn and Jake say high fiving.  
"Shhh!" Pb whispers, "You need to be quieter! The thief could hear you!"  
"Oh, totally." Finn whispers back.  
"Follow me guys." Pb says, motioning her hand for them to go.  
Then they sneak out of the bush and skitter across the grass to the warehouse in the darkness of night. Once they get to the warehouse Pb pushes them against the walls, checking if anyone's around.  
"Okay," Pb whispers, "The coast is clear. Now go inside, quickly!"  
Then they open the door and go inside. The warehouse is mostly empty except for a closet and a refrigerator and freezer. Pb turns on her flashlight to see easier.  
"What is this place?" Finn says quietly, but not in a whisper since they're not outside.  
"It's just a spare storage space." Pb says, "I have plenty of them scattered around. They're mostly useless, only for when we need to store stuff away. But this place became we're we store Cinnamon Bun's ice cream. Every morning for the past week he's said when he comes here all the ice cream is gone. We caught a body in here last night on a security camera. Someone must be stealing it."  
"Cool, cool." Finn says.  
"So what do we do?" Jake says.  
"First lets check around." Pb says.  
She points a flashlight at the floor near the wall, and then she sees a strawberry.  
"Aha!" Pb says, the flashlight pointing at a strawberry, "Probably an ice cream topping."  
"Can I eat it?" Jake says moving towards it.  
"No!" Pb says, picking it up, "It's evidence!"  
"Fine." Jake grumbles.  
"Hey Finn-" Pb says, "Finn?"  
"Over here!" he says.  
Pb and Jake turn around to see he's by the freezer. They go towards him and look in it.  
"There's an empty carton of peach ice cream!" Finn says.  
"And I put two cartons in this evening!" Pb says.  
"Wait guys," she says, "Do you see that?"  
"See what?" Finn says.  
"That shadowy thing up there." Pb says, pointing at it in the corner of the wall.  
"I don't see nothing. It's just a shadow." Jake says.  
"But I think I saw it move…" Pb says.  
"Let's check." Finn says, getting a broom and poking the thing with the edge of it.  
"Hiss!" It says, as it abruptly falls down to the ground.  
Then they look to see a female vampire…  
"Marceline!" Finn says.  
Then she gets up and starts to float again.  
"YOU'VE been stealing Cinnamon Bun's ice cream?!" Pb says angrily.  
"Don't be silly princess!" Marceline says, "I don't want any dumb doughnuts ice cream. And give me back my strawberry!"  
She grabs the strawberry from Pb's hand.  
"Then why were you here?" Jake says.  
"I like to chill here, sometimes take a little nap." she says, "Which I was doing right now, until SOMEONE rudely woke me up."  
Finn blushes,  
"Heh heh, sorry."  
"Well have you seen who's been stealing it?" Jake says.  
"I haven't, sorry!" she says, "I'm always asleep!"  
"Well-" Pb starts, but stops dead in her tracks when she hears someone opening the door.  
"Hide!" Finn says.  
They all quickly get into the closet.  
"Can you see who it is?" Pb whispers Finn, who is closest to the door.  
"Is that really important right now?" Jake whispers.  
Then they hear the person leave.  
"Let's get out before they come again!" Finn says.  
They run to the door, and Finn tries to open it.  
"It's locked!" he says.  
Pb looks at Marceline,  
"This is all your fault!"  
"MY fault?"  
"Yeah!"  
"How in Ooo could this be MY fault?"  
"If you hadn't distracted us we would've left before the thief came!"  
"Why do you ALWAYS do this?! You always did! You always blame ME! What did I do to YOU? Well-"  
Suddenly Cinnamon Bun open the door.  
"Hi guys!" he says.  
"Cinnamon Bun what're you doing here?" Jake says.  
"Yeah, we're trying to catch your thief" Finn says.  
"Thief?" CB says, "What thief?"  
"The one that's been stealing you ice cream…?" Finn says.  
"No one's stealed my ice cream!" he says.  
"WHAT?" they all say.  
"But you keep telling me it's gone every morning!" Pb says.  
"Yeah," he says, "I've been eatin it at midnight I wants you to buy s'more!"  
"So… you've been eating it?" she says, "Nobody stole it?"  
"Naw!" he says, "I'm gonna goes back to sleep now."  
Then he goes away.  
"So… there's no thief?" Finn says.  
"Yep." Pb says.  
She turns to Marceline,  
"Look, I'm sorry. I was stressed but I shouldn't have blamed you."  
"It's okay Bonnie" Marceline says and smiles.  
"Well," Bubblegum says, "Looks like we have to get Cinnamon Bun some new ice cream!"


End file.
